The World Behind Our Walls
by Matison-of-Slytherin
Summary: A prophecy about three sets of twins is discovered. Voldemort it totally gone. Dumbledore is evil. The Potter twins are Vampire-Veela. Read to make since of this jumble!
1. Bit from the Past

Hello this is MOS or Skull-Made-Of-Feathers (I decided to have a Harry Potter FF account) lol

I DO NOT OWN Harry Potter and Co.

I only own Matthew Potter, one other OC that will be added in later chapters, the plot line and the species Vampire-Veela a.k.a. Black Angels.

* * *

><p><strong>Ch<strong>**apter 1- Bit from the Past**

* * *

><p>... … … … … October 31, 1981… … … … …<p>

"Lily take the twins and RUN!" James yelled as he tried to hold off Voldemort.

"What about you?" she screamed, a baby in each arm.

"Just go!" he yelled before he was hit with a sickly green light. Lily screamed again as she watched her husband fly into the wall, the red head then turned and glared at the red-eyes man called the Dark Lord then turned back around and ran into the boy's room. Lily shook slightly as she heard the Dark Lords footsteps walking up to the nursery, she franticly looked around for a place to hide with her children.

"Do you really think that will work, girl?" a snake like voice drawled from behind her. Lily whipped around, holding Harry and Matt closer to her body. "Hand over the children…"

"No, Not my babies!" she said before turning on Voldemort and shielding her children with her body.

"Girl, you won't have to die if you just hand over the boys…" he drawled again.

"No! You won't touch my children!" she yelled at him, crouching down, still covering her children.

"I tried to warn you… AVADA KEDAVRA!" he shouted, a bright green light shot out of the tip of the Dark Lords wand and hit Lily in the back. Lily gasped softly before her face froze in shock and she fell over, releasing her twins to the mercy of Lord Voldemort.

Voldemort just smirked at the twins who were crying for their mummy to wake up and make the bad man go away. He just laughed at them and aimed his wand.

"Now… AVA KEDAVRA!" he yelled pointing at the twins, but just as the green light was heading towards the twins two bubbles of magic poured out of Harry and Matt, combined and pushed the killing curse back at the Dark Lord, killing him forever.

As Voldemort exploded to did most of the house, making two small pieces of glass fly at the twins and cutting their foreheads.

(at hogwarts)

Albus Dumbledore smirked as he saw that the wards on the Potter House fell before plastering a surprised and shocked look on his face as he called his staff into his office. One by one his teachers popped out of his fireplace in a flash of green fire, asking questions.

"Albus what's going on?" Severus Snape demanded.

"The wards around the Potter's house have fallen, please go and check on them. And someone inform Sirius and Remus." He said his voice shocked with a hint of sadness.

The teachers nodded and took off to go and do as they were told. About ten minutes later Snape flooed back into Dumbledore's office with two bundles in his arms, and tears streaking down his face.

"Potter and Lily are dead, Voldemort is gone, he's totally gone." He said, his voice thick.

"What about the twins?" he asked with a small, very well hidden spark of hope in his eyes.

"They're ok, just have scratches on their heads, that should heal up very quickly once they're gotten to Poppy." He said, motioning to the bundles in his arms. Albus cursed in his mind then nodded and sighed as if in relief.

"Tell Sirius and Remus. I'll take the twins to their aunts house, she should be able to take care of them." He said taking the babies with him and left before Severus could say anything to him.

* * *

><p>... … … … … November 1, 1981… … … … …<p>

Petunia hummed quietly to herself as she opened the door to get the newspaper for Vernon. As she bent down she gasped in surprise that her baby twin nephews were laying on her doorstep. Petunia looked around for her husband in a panic thinking that they were just doing accidental magic and their mother would be there any minute looking for them (it clearly wasn't the first time it had happened, the boys were very powerful and loved playing with her Dudley). She quickly lent down and picked them up and almost ran into Dudley's room to lay them down in a warm cot.

"What's this?" she wondered as she finally noticed the envelope pinned to Harry's chest. She quickly pulled it off Harry and read the letter. Petunia paled and placed one hand over her mouth to hold back sobs as the other still held onto the letter telling of her sister's death. '_Lily's dead? No this can't be…' _she thought while quite sobs racked through her body.

Harry hearing the quite sobs slowly woke up and looked around for his mother.

"Ma'ma?" he whimpered softly, but still loudly enough to wake up Matt and Dudley.

"Shh shh shhhh," Petunia said, standing up and gathering the three babies into her arms. "Shhh… Auntie Tuina is here…" she whispered before sitting on the floor and started rocking all three babies as sobs continued to travel through her body.

"Pet, where are you? Pet?" Vernon's voice was heard from downstairs before a mighty thumping that signaled he was walking up them. Petunia heard her huge husband opening and closing doors as he made his way down the hall way until he reached Dudley's room and opened the door to the sight of his wife holding three children crying. "Petty, why are your fre- I mean… sister's children here?" he asked, scowling at the now sleeping children.

"Lily's dead, so is James." She said softly, finally getting up and laying down the three sleeping children again. "Harold and Matthew are all I have left of my baby sister." She said turning to her husband with tears sliding down her cheeks. Vernon, though he didn't like his wife freak of a sister, opened his arms and took Petunia into them to comfort her, all while continuing to scowl at Harry and Matt, who were sleeping next to Dudley.

* * *

><p>... … … … … August 7, 1983… … … … …<p>

Vernon growled as he held the little three tear old boy by his arms. "You little bastards are the reason why Pet is never around anymore! It's your fault that she's always crying! You're probably freaks just like your freak of a mother." He said scowling before cropping the crying child only to move to the identical little boy next to him. He smirked at Matt who was shaking in fear.

"Unca Ver'no please… we be good… pwomise…" the terrified boy said as his uncle grabbed him by his unruly black hair.

"You didn't listen to me when I told you to sleep in the cupboard instead Dudley's second room, the other freak listened but you didn't so I'm going to teach you why you should always listen to me…" he growled to the crying three year old and Kicking Harry away as he reached for his twin. Vernon walked to the cupboard that Harry stayed in and dragged out a bunch of random chemicals, though the pig-man didn't look it he was pretty smart when it involved chemicals and all the ones he had hidden in the cupboard, where he usually made the twins sleep when Petunia was visiting an old childhood friend of hers, were once to make stuff like a very powerful acid.

Vernon quickly mixed the chemicals into the acid then deluded it down so it wouldn't totally melt the boys brain out then dropped one tiny drop into each of the child's ears. Matt started screaming in pain and pulling at his ears trying to make it stop. Vernon who knew he would eventually take the little Raven to the hospital only waited a few seconds before taking the water he had in a cup and pouring it into Matt's ears.

"Come on… let's get you to the hospital," he said picking the now passed out child before turning to Matt's twin. "If you say anything to Petunia I will kill, you, Matt, and Dudley. Got it?" Harry not totally understanding what Vernon meant just nodded and cowered behind as chair. "Come on you little freak, tine to get freak number two to the hospital." He muttered before pulling out his phone and calling Petunia and acting as if he was worried he told how Matt had gotten into his old chemistry sent and somehow gotten some chemicals into his ears and that they were on their way to the hospital, Petunia said she would be there as soon as she could.

Vernon threw Matt into the back of his car then Harry right afterwards before slamming the door shut and marching to the driver's side and getting in. Vernon when he got in the car was muttering something about wasting his hard earned money on the little freak, but he knew if he didn't he would get caught by Petunia and his stress relievers would be gone. Vernon just sighed slightly and started the car before backing out and heading down the road towards the nearest hospital. When he got there somehow his wife was there before him.

"Where's Matt?" she demanded, looking through the back doors windows to find the injured little boy, when she saw that Matt and Harry were not strapped into the car and glared at her husband but pushed it off for him being too worried about the younger twin to pay attention to that little detail though there was a small nagging in the back of her mind (as there always was when one of the twins ended up in the hospital but she loved her husband too much to pay full attention on what happened in her house when she wasn't there), telling her that Vernon did this to the child. Petunia just pushed it away and opened the door, pulling out the twins and picking up Matt before grabbing Harry's hand and pulling then into the hospital.

"Hum… hum…" she said at the front desk, getting the attention of the woman sitting there. "Yes… I need imminent attention, my three old nephew had gotten into some chemicals and some of said chemicals have gotten into his ears." She explained, hoping the woman could tell that the child really did need imminent attention cause she didn't know exactly what was in his ears.

"Yes, I'll contact a doctor now." The front desk lady dais before picking up her phone and pressing a few buttons, calling the open doctor that could see them right away. "Dr. Lupin? Yes there's a lady there who's nephew needs your attention right now… *pause* yes… *pause again* Yes, I'll send her now. *end call* Ok? I need you to go down this hallway, take a left then knock on the third door on your right that is Dr. Lupin's office, he'll see to you imminently." She said, barley making out the directions before Mrs. Dursley was rushing down the hallway, fallowing what she had been told. She just had gotten to the door when it opened.

"Ah, yes… I believe you're Petunia Dursley correct?" he asked, she just simply nodded and opened her mouth to start speaking when the doctor spoke again. "Well… I went to school with you sister, I'll tell you some stuff later… Let me have a look at the little one." He said, his eyes glancing quickly from one of the little cubs to the other who was hiding behind his aunt, back to the one that was unconscious in Petunia's arms. "So what exactly happened?" he asked taking the child into his arms then laying him on the examining table.

"From what my husband has told me Matt got into some chemicals from Vernon's old chemistry set from when he was a child, and he somehow got them in his ears… I don't know anything after that." She said sighing softly, before bending down and picking Harry up. Dr. Lupin nodded then looked at Matt's ears and winced, from what he saw it clearly wasn't Matthew being a curious little boy playing with something carelessly setting around but that he was held down and had acid dropped into his ears.

Dr. Lupin quickly called in a Nurse to hold Matt's head still as he very carefully and very gently cleaned out the basically ruined ears, and examined them batter trying to find some sort of hope for the little boy to hear again.

"I'm sorry to say this but Matt will most likely never hear again." He said sadly before explaining that his ear drums were partially melted cause of tiny bits of the mixed chemicals making its way down his ear canals.

Petunia gasped and tightened her hold on Harry, tears making their way to his eyes. "But other than that… will Matty be ok?" she asked softly.

"I would like for him to be here over night just to make sure I got all the chemicals and that the chemicals didn't go too far into his head, but yes, other than that he should be all right." Lupin said, making plans in his head to go to and talk to some of his friends that live near the Dursley's household.

Petunia nodded and leaned over and gave Matthew a quick kiss on the forehead then headed out of the office and back to where Vernon stood.

"Matt needs to stay the night here… I'll come up tomorrow to check him out." She said sniffling quietly, stopping the tears that were making their way to her eyes again.

* * *

><p>... … … … … August 12, 1984… … … … …<p>

"What are you looking at boy?" Vernon demanded, making Harry flinch slightly, but he still stared at his fat pig of an uncle. His uncle ignored it for a second and continued to eat the food set before him. Harry's stomach growled with hunger, it had been two days since he last ate anything, it had also been about two days since he had seen his aunt (he has started to call her mommy), Matty or Dudley. They had gone to find someone who could teach Matt sign language, they left Harry thinking he'd be ok with just him and Vernon.

"Well boy? What the hell you starin' at?" he screamed, taking his knife and slashing it across Harry's face, and eyes. Harry screamed at the burning pain in his eyes and fell over, clutching his bleeding face in pain. Harry started to cry in pain but ended up stopping 'cause his tears only made his eyes burn more. "Shit!" Vernon yelled then grabbled Harry by the back of the neck, trying to think of a reason so he wouldn't get in trouble. _Shit, shit, shit, SHIT!_ He thought, pulling the bleeding boy into his arms.

Harry by now had passed out from pain and blood loss. "Shit…" he muttered again before rushing out to the car. He, like he did to Matt a year before, threw Harry into the back seat then quickly got in the driver's seat and started off to the hospital. Once he reached the hospital he grabbed Harry out of the back seat and rushed into the building.

"Uh… is Dr. Lupin in?" he asked the lady at the front desk, hiding his nephews face in his shoulder.

"Let me check sir…" she said before dialing the number for Dr. Lupin's office/room. "Yes, Dr. Lupin, there is a Mr.…"

"Vernon"

"A Mr. Vernon here to see you. *pause* Yes sir, I'll send him back now. *hangs up*You can go back, go down this hallway, take a left the third door on your right is where the Doctor is." She said. Vernon nodded and headed to the office, fallowing the directions. He knocked on the door and pushed it open when he heard someone tell him to come in.

"Dr. Lupin?" he said. "My nephew, here, had an accident and has cut his face." He said, trying to lie and doing a really bad job at it.

_Yeah accident…_Lupin thought, then sighed softly. "Very well, let me see him, I might need to stitch him up." He said taking Harry from the huge man's arms. When he got a good look at Harry's face he growled softly, the wolf in him growling along with him. _Oh cub, what has this man done to you? Is he the reason Matty is deaf now?_ He thought before looking back up at Vernon. "Well I'll have to stitch his face and eyes closed." He said laying Harry down on the table in his office, before leaving to get the gauze and stitches.

Once he was back he had thread, needle, gauze, and tape. Remus gently turned Harry's head to one of the sides and began to stitch the skin back together, and the lids closed. From when he could see of the boy's eyes he will never truly see again, all he'd be able to see is if something was light of dark, but since his eyes will be sealed shut he'd never be able to see again.

"He won't ever see again…" he said still gently stitching Harry's eyes and skin. Once he was finished with that he took a gauze pad and put one on each eye then one more over the whole cut before wrapping a roll of gauze around the child head. "The gauze needs to be changed every four hours for the next two months. In a month's time he also needs to be brought back in so I can check on the healing, to see if we can take the stitches out them or wait till the next month." He informed Vernon.

Vernon just nodded, still trying of what to think to say to Petunia, 'cause he knew he wouldn't believe him if he told her that Harry had been in an accident.

"Thank you Doctor." He said picking up Harry and heading home.

(at home)

Vernon laid Harry down on the couch (something that would never happen if he wasn't panicking) and started pacing. His heart sped up dramatically when he heard Petunia's car pulling into the driveway. He started chewing on his bottom lip when he heard the three car doors slamming shut.

"Dudley, take Matty up to his room and play with Harry while I talk to your father, please." He heard Petunia say as she walked in the door with Dudley and Matthew behind her. He watched silently as Dudley and Matt ran up the stairs to Matt's and Harry's room.

"Ver-" Petunia said as she walked around the corner but froze as she saw her 'son' laying on the couch, clearly unconscious, with gauze wrapped around his head covering his eyes. "What the hell did you do?" she demanded walking over to Harry and gently carding her fingers through his hair.

"What do you mean what did I do?" he growled. Petunia just sighed, got up and walked over to the liquor cabinet and started making him a drink and adding three drops of a truth potion given to her by a friend before turning to Vernon and handing it to him. She hid a smirk behind her hand as he downed the drink on the first go.

"So my _dear_ husband… What did you do to Harry?" she asked, reaching into her purse and pressing a button on the recorder she had in it.

"N- I… I cut him a- … across his eyes… he most likely will never see again." He said before gasping and slamming a hand over his mouth.

"And how did Matty become deaf?"

"I… I mixed an acid, deluded by water and put some in each of his ears, then waited for a while before putting water into his ears." He said muffled by his hand. Petunia scowled at her "husband" (won't be that for very much longer), then thought about Dudley and how a few months ago he had 'fallen' down the stairs and broke his arm and somehow has hand print bruises all over his arms.

"And finally… why did Dudley have bruises and a broken arm a few months ago?" she growled, her hand itching to go in her purse and grab her wand.

"He's… he's a freak! Like your sister! I will make sure he's normal or kill him trying!" he said… ok, yelled.

"Well thank you for being honest… you'll be hearing from the police and my lawyer, very, very soon." She said before gathering Harry up in her arms and heading up to his room to get Dudley and Matt. Along her way she dug her wand out and swished it, making all of the boy's and her stuff pack it's self and shrink to toy sized, then the suite cases floated into her pocket. "Dudley, grab Matt then grab my hand and when ever happens don't let go!" she said, holding her hand out for her son to hold onto.

Once Dudley had Matt in a tight hug he grabbed him mummy's hand and waited for whatever was going to happen. Petunia smiled softly and shifted slightly to the left and with a pop they were gone.

(at prince manor)

Severus looked up at the pop and raised an eyebrow. _Who the hell would Apperate here? The only one would be Petunia… _he thought before getting up from his stool in front of the caldron and out to the parlor where he saw Petunia standing with a child in her arms and two holding to her hand.

"Pet why are you here? You should be at home." He said.

"I am never going back there!"

"Why, what happened?"

"That… that bastard deafened Matty, blinded Harry, and has been hitting Dudley, and threatened to kill him for being 'freakish'!" she growled.

"So Lupin was right? Did you use the truth serum?"

"Yes, and it worked perfectly, you have successfully made a truth potion that works on muggles. I also recorded the conversation. I'm going to go to the police and contact my lawyer, can you watch my boys please?" she asked, motioning to the three children.

"Of course." He said taking Harry from her arms." I'll go lay Harry down and get some potions to help the healing better." He said when he finally noticed that Harry had gauze on his eyes. "I'll also contact Lupin to find out exactly what he did to Harry to heal him." He said before leaving, motioning for Matt and Dudley to fallow him.

Petunia waited till she saw the boys and Severus disappear through the lab door before turning and apperating to an alley near her lawyer's building.

"Mr. Billings, I need to speak to you imminently" she said as she walked into the office.

"Of course Mrs. Dursley, what can I do for you?"

"I want my quote husband unquote arrested and charged with child abuse and I want divorced from him!" she said .

"Do you have proof of the child abuse? Any doctors notes or anything like that?" he asked, taking out forms and a legal pad.

"Yes, I have this recording I got earlier today before I left him, and he admitted that he's been abusing all three of my children. I also can contact the doctor who always took care of Matt, Harry, and Dudley when they needed to go to a hospital." She said while taking the recorder out of her purse (BTW she did turn it off before going to Snapes).

Mr. Billings just nodded and took the tape. "Mind if I take a quick listen?" he asked. She nodded and turned to glare out the window as he pressed rewind them play. The recording was slightly muffled from being in her purse but you could clearly hear Vernon as he admitted to blinding Harry, Deafening Matt, and hitting his own child. "Yeah this can be good enough to put him away but after I contact the doctor I will have even more proof and he won't be able to do anything about it." He said as he wrote down what was on the tape. "I'm going to keep the tape as evidence. Can I have the number to the hospital or the doctor? Once I get this I will contact the police to have him detained." He said as he passed the legal pad over so she could write down the numbers. "There should be a court date within the next couple of weeks, I will call you tomorrow and tell you when."

Petunia nodded and shook Billings hand before getting up and heading back to the ally that she had used to apperate and apperated back to Severus's house.

* * *

><p>Ok so I edited this up and finally put up the final part so if you read the first section please go back and re read from august 12th...<p>

MOS: YAY! FIRST CH FINALLY DONE!

Harry: Now do the second chapter!

Draco: Are you going to tell them about *muffled*

MOS: THEY WILL FIND OUT WHEN I GOT TO IT! NO SPOILING THE STORY! For once I actually have a plot for a story

Harry: She really does... and she has notes on other stuff and everything

MOS: *proud of herself*

Draco: *tied up in Harrys closet*

Harry: O_O REALLY? *runs to his closet* YAY HE IS! *jumps _in_ the closet with Draco*

MOS: ^^ Anyway please R&R


	2. Author Note

Dear Readers,

I am sorry I haven't been up dating but I have been having computer problems recently. As of right now I do not have my own computer, I have to use my brothers or uncles. My own computer wasn't starting up properly and now won't turn on at all. Once I get a new computer I will update as soon as I can, I promise. But until then, please review on my chapter I have up. ^^

Thank You,

MatiosnOfSlytherin


End file.
